Screams in the Night
by LadyLaneyOfRanger
Summary: AU. Uther starts dating Hunith and they decide to introduce their kids Merlin, Arthur and Morgana to each other. Merlin and Arthur are both gay. When Merlin's abusive ex, Cenred, returns he confides in Arthur about the rape and abuse that no one but his best friend, Gwen knows about
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Merlin. **

Uther is a successful lawyer, his wife Ygraine died in child labor with his son Arthur. Hunith is his personal assistant, having Balinor run out on her and Merlin. When Hunith takes Merlin to meet Uther, Arthur and Morgana for the first time at their manor on the coast; Arthur and Merlin but heads for a while but then become friends. Cenred, Merlin's abusive ex boyfriend, comes back into the picture and Merlin confides in Arthur about the rape and abuse.

Merlin was sprawled out on the couch, a half eaten sandwich resting on his abdomen. He had finished his school work, and lazily stared at the t.v. His mother had insisted that he focus on his studies and not work. That was before she had started dating a lawyer from her office, where she worked as a receptionist for Uther Pendragon.

The door of the apartment creaked open and a smiling Hunith walked in, Uther following her closly. Merlin could here them eating each others face, the noise a little to clear for comfort. Merlin cleared his throat, and the couple pulled apart. Hunith blushed and looked up at her 17 year old son.

"Uther, this is my son, Merlin." She introduced him to her date. Merlin sized up the man; he had a nicely pressed suit, so he made good money. The indent on his left ring finger suggested that he was married but not divorced. He had a look on his face that said 'I am a father, I can handle him.'. Merlin smiled, happy to see his mother with a good man.

"Hello." Merlin shook Uther's hand. The other man smiled at him. Merlin turned on his heels and walked to his room.

"So he is the gay one?" Uther asked and Hunith erupted in laughter.

"Yes, isn't Arthur gay too?" Hunith asked. Uther only nodded, still getting used to the idea of his son liking men.

"You and Merlin should come up to the lake house this weekend, I would like our family together." Hunith smiled and eagerly agreed to meet him on friday at his lake house.

Merlin wasn't very fond of the idea of spending the weekend at the Pendragon mansion. He was blasting Falling in Reverse in his ears as they pulled up to castle. Merlin's mouth dropped open as he took in mansion. The place itself was huge they had all kinds of fun stuff surrounding. A few horses filled a small stable, a golf course and a basketball court, along with the lake being filled with jet skies and boats.

The front door swung open and a beautiful young girl with waist length black hair ran out followed by Uther. She sprinted across the lawn her yellow sundress flowing behind her. She squealed and stopped right in front of Merlin.

"Hi! I am Morgana, Uther's daughter!" She smiled so happy that it made Merlin uncomfortable. Uther had on a 'kiss the chef' apron that he was whiping his hands on. He kissed Hunith hello.

"Well, diner is almost done. Morgana, do you want to go get Arthur from the lake." He asked his cheery daughter.

"Merlin, why don't you go with her?" Hunith suggested. Merlin nodded and Morgana grabbed his arm leading him away from the couple.

"So, what do you like to do?" Merlin awkwardly asked Morgana.

'Oh, thank god, you do speak." Morgana exhaled and shot him a smile. "I like to ride horses and listen to music." Merlin nodded as they approached the lake.

As they got closer to the lack, Merlin saw a jet ski spinning around the lake, a blond haired boy riding it expertly on top. Morgana waved her arms to grab her brother attention. He sped in a parked the jet ski. Merlin took one look at the man an realised that he is the most beautiful man he had ever seen. Arthur shook his hair like a dog, water droplets flying everywhere.

"Arthur this is Hunith's son, Merlin." Arthur's eyes lite up when he saw the dark haired boy. Merlin shoved his hair out of his eyes and Arthur felt his heart sped up.

Then he said the stupidest thing to come out of his mouth. "So you're gonna be my brother?"

**Stupid Arthur... Review**


	2. Dinner

**A little sad. But soon we will get to the good stuff.**

"What?" Merlin stuttered his eyes wide with shock. Arthur shuffled a little and redirected his eye sight. Morgana laughed and grabbed her brothers arm along with Merlin and dragged them back to the house. When they reached to house, Arthur ran to his room to change.

"What do you guys think of our house?" Uther asked, flipping the burger on the grill. Merlin offered a fake smile and said,

"It is beautiful." Merlin had always hated people with a lot of money, wasting it away. By the time they were about to eat, Arthur reappeared, dry and dressed in a red tee shirt and jeans. Merlin still thought he was the most stunning creature alive. He pulled out his chair and grabbed a burger and began devouring it as though he had never eaten before. Uther gave his son a disapproving look.

"Arthur, wait until all the family is seated." Uther scolded. Merlin huffed a little, thinking about what his own father would say.

Merlin plopped down in the chair across from Arthur and cocked an eyebrow at him as he shoveled food in his mouth when Uther wasn't looking. Finally the others were seated and eating. Merlin stared at the food on his plate and shuffled it around, Hunith looked at her son with worried eyes.

"So, Arthur you are on the football team?" Hunith asked. Arthur nodded.

"Yeah, I'm quarter-back for for Camelot High." Uther smiled proudly at his son before Morgana interrupted.

"Yeah, he likes being squished between all of those guys." Arthur sent her a glare as he felt a blush creeping up his neck. Merlin could feel his mothers eyes on him. He nudged Arthur under the table so he would look up.

"Arthur, don't be ashamed of being gay. It is who you are; not a choice you made. If you like men so be it. I won't judge and no one else should." Merlin told Arthur, his pride for his sexuality showing through all of the dark layers Merlin had hidden.

Arthur smiled at him a little, trying not to show the gratitude that he felt. Uther looked between the boys, his bushy eyebrows raised. He rolled his eyes, knowing Merlin would be one of the last guys Arthur would go for. He knew Arthur, and the emo boy just wasn't him. Arthur found him self intereged with the other boy. When diner finished, the families moved into the den. Uther sat in his large recliner, Hunith next to him on the couch. Morgana was sitting next to Hunith and Merlin and Arthur occupied the two bean bags on the floor. As the hours rolled on Uther and Hunith retired to their room. Around 11 o'clock Morgana could feel herself slipping away to dreamland and went to bed herself. That left Arthur and Merlin alone, tired of the silence Arthur asked,

"So where is your dad?" A pained looked crossed Merlin's face and he simply said,

"Ah, he is gone." Merlin found himself lost in the memories of his father, Balinor.

"You stupid like playing with boys? That is wrong." Balinor struck his 14 year old son, who was caught at school kissing a senior boy, Cenred. Balinor looked down with disgust at the son he never wanted. Hunith sobbed in the corned, pressing a cloth over the spot where Balinor had smashed a bottle on her head.

"Stay here you whore." Balinor knocked Hunith against the book case and the stone horse fell onto her head. Balinors evil eyes turned to his crying son. He grabbed Merlin by the hair and dragged him into the boys bedroom. The frail boy was shoved up against one of his walls and his father cowered over him. Merlin shied away was his father breath, it reeked of alcohol.

"Take off your clothes." Balinor began to undo his belt.

"Sir-" Merlin began only to be struck by Balinor. His face stung, he could feel his eye swelling.

"Shut up and do as you are told." Merlin feared his father to much to protest. Balinor spent the rest of the night deflowering his son. They bruises healed but the memories never left Merlin's head. He never told Hunith what had happened that night, but Balinor would continue to do it until Hunith snuck her and her son away.

Arthur took one look at the shaking boy in front of him and reached out to comfort him. Merlin pulled away, hugging himself tightly. Merlins memories had only just begun. The horrors would continue, if he could confide in someone.

**Review! Love you!**


	3. Chapter 3

3 days after Merlin met the Pendragons

_Balinor stood over his son, his cock in his hand as 14 year old Merlin cried slightly. Balinor would knock out Hunith or wait for her to be gone before he would start his 'treatment' on his gay son. Balinor smacked Merlin across the face and grabbed him by the back of his head._

_"Open your mouth, you faggot." Balinor grabbed Merlin's jaw and squeezed it, forcing his mouth open._

Merlin awoke with a jolt, screaming. His door swung open and a tall figure moved towards him. Merlin was terrified, thinking of what Balinor would do to him when he woke up screaming.

"Sir, I am sorry." Merlin cried and he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him. Merlin muffled out another scream only to have a large hand placed over his mouth. Merlin bit down on the hand.

"Ow." The voice was not Balinor but still familiar. Merlin flicked on the lights and saw young Arthur, whom he had only know for a few day cradling his hand. The young blond glared at Merlin but his eye softened when he saw the fear on the other boys face.

Arthur sat down on the bed, still cradling his hand. Merlin sat on the corner of the bed, as far from Arthur as he could get. Arthur again looked at the frail form of the other man, he was shaking. Arthur disappeared into the hall.

'Fuck. I totally just made a fool of myself.' Merlin thought to himself. He was proven wrong when Arthur reappeared with ice cream and two spoons. Arthur handed Merlin one spoon and sat next to him.

"Morgana has nightmares too. This is how I have helped her calm down for years." Arthur shoveled ice cream into his mouth. "So spill." Merlin gave him a skeptical look.

"Tell me what your dream was about." Arthur explained. Merlin felt comfortable with Arthur. Arthur eyes were trusting and looked as though he genuinely wanted to know Merlin. Merlin shifted uncomfortably but felt almost inclined to tell Arthur about his father.

"Merlin, you can tell me. I won't tell anyone." Arthur's blue eyes pierced through every wall that Merlin had built up, even the ones his best friend, Gwen, could not get passed

"It was about my dad." Merlin confessed, holding back tears. Arthur looked at the shaking boy and his heart went out to him.

"Is he dead?" Arthur asked.

"No. I wish." Arthur gave Merlin a funny look. "My father, Balinor would hit me… along with other stuff." Merlin felt tears welling up in his eyes. Arthur was struck with horror; Uther was a strict man but he had never laid a hand on Arthur.

"What do you mean other stuff?" Arthur asked. Merlin never thought that he would tell anyone, let alone a man he barely new; but the truth came out of Merlin's mouth anyway.

"He would rape me." Merlin had never uttered those words before. A look of disgust and anger. Merlin shied away and ducked into the darkest corner of the bed. Arthur took one look at how he made Merlin react and reached for him. The dark haired boy jerked away and slammed his head into the wall. Arthur reached out for him one more time only to have his hand swatted away. Tears were streaming down Merlin's face. Arthur liked the boy in front of him, and wanted to comfort him. Eventually, Merlin would let Arthur touch him, lightly on the back or shoulder.

"I am so sorry Merlin." Arthur offered. He could feel tears in his own eyes, thinking about how that would be; to have your own father rape you.

"Besides Gwen, you are the only person I have ever told." Merlin confessed. Arthur face fell even more at the mention of another person in Merlin's life.

"Who is Gwen?" He asked.

"My best friend." Arthur face lifted a little more. "You can't tell anyone; even my mom doesn't know." Merlin made Arthur promise.

"Why don't you want your mom to know?" Arthur questioned.

"She regrets not getting me out of there sooner everyday, I don't need to make it worse." Merlin told the young man.

"So, why me?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know. I trust you, you have kingly eyes." Merlin shot him an attempt at a smile.

"Kingly? What does that mean?" Arthur was genuinely confused.

"Great, honorable, trusting, like a king." Merlin paused. "Dollophead."

**Love is developing fast!**

**Shipping! Love Methur.**

**Review! - Delaney-**

**ANd subscribe to my channel on youtube! we need all the help we can get. KennethandBradley -Love Bradley**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Merlin.**

Merlin smiled one last time before laying his head on his pillow. Arthur wished him a goodnight before exiting his room, leaving the door ajar. In the still of the night, all you could hear was the breathing of the dark haired boy with a tear stained face. Merlin wiggled deeply under his blankets and closed his eyes.

The sunshine peaked through the curtains that covered the windows of the room that Merlin was staying in. The dark haired boy groaned and rolled over, the bright lights disturbing his sleep. The door flung open and overly cheerful young woman burst in.

"MERLIN!" The raven haired girl ripped the blanket off the sleeping boy. Her mouth dropped open when she saw the scars that covered the young mans stomach and back.

"MORGANA!" Arthur yelled, following the girl into the room, knowing what awaited her if she pulled off the blankets.

Merlin's blue eyes were wide, scared of the questioning that he is sure he is about to receive. Morgana had nothing to say, which just happened to be a first to her. Arthur grabbed his sister's arm and dragged her to the hallway, attempting to save his new friend (i.e. I don't know what to calm Arthur and Merlin right now… it is at that awkward in between stage, yes I know you know what I am talking about.)

"Arthur, why did you drag me out here?" Morgana fummed, wanting answers.

The blond ran his fingers through his flaxen hair. "Because, Morgana, there are somethings that you just don't need to know." Morgana glared at her brother before a fully clothed Merlin appeared from behind the door.

"My dad, he would beat me." Merlin confessed to Morgana, saving the details that he shared with Arthur between themselves.

"And you told this buffoon." Morgana glared between the pair.

"I am not a buffoon." Arthur folded his arms over his chest.

"Just a dollophead." Merlin smirked. Arthur glared at Merlin.

(i.e. I actually got the idea for the story itself while working with my 8 year old horse, so obviously I had to put them in here somehow. I am a jumper and dressage rider so it may seem girly for Arthur and the knights to ride horses, but it is a highly dangerous sport and it is considered one of the most important outputs of a knight.)

The property surrounding the Pendragon Estate was huge. A pasture, filled with well bred horses, pastured in the west corner of the property. Among the horses was young Arthur. He lay in the open filled, arms behind his head watching his horses. From the outside, Arthur Pendragon would have never crossed you as an animal person. Yet, growing up with Uther as a father, Arthur found the comfort that he was neglected as a child in the horses that his father bought for him and his sister. The blond man had always found a release in his horse, a time to let go.

Merlin was sitting on the fence, overlooking the magnificent beast that roamed within it. He had always admired horses, but from afar, up close the animal was large and terrifying. He was unaware of Arthur restin out in the field, as he was laying on the opposing side of the hill. A beautiful gray mare with a white blaze running down her face trotted her way up to the dark haired boy on the fence. The nerves rose in the chest of the raven headed boy, the creature was becoming too close for comfort. The gray mare knickered at him, alerting Arthur. The blond poked his head up from behind the hill just in time to see the mare push Merlin off the fence.

"Llamrei!" Arthur yelled at the mare as he ran over to Merlin. The mare, Llamrei, looked at her owner and trotted off. "Are you okay?" Arthur grabbed Merlin by the sleeve and pulled him up.

"I am fine, horse just scare me." Merlin confessed.

"What?" Arthur was shocked, he had never met anyone that feared horses.

"I am afraid of horses." Arthur grabbed Merlin's sleeve and dragged him over to the small barn. Shoving a halter, brushes and bridle into the dark haired boys arms.

"What are you doing?" Merlin questioned.

"Taking you for a ride." Arthur simply stated.

**Review!**


	5. READ

Due to writers blocks, all of my stories will be put on hold until further notice. Sadly this includes: Screams in the Night In the Shadows 10 years Astray This is a toliet and a few others. I am really sorry. Feel free to message/ review with ideas that may or may not put a spark into my head. -Laney and Co. 


End file.
